The goal of this project is to develop an Ultra High Resolution Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Imager (in-vivo NMR microscope) capable of a resolution of at least 10 microns. During Phase I, a set of gradient coils with a rise time of about 100 us and an RF probe of reduced diameter (38mm) will be developed to demonstrate the feasibility of the project. These components will be tested on the 33-cm bore NMR imaging spectrometer available at the University of Texas Medical School in Houston. Imaging of appropriate phantoms will be performed and the resolution assessed. Phase II of the project involves the design and development of a complete NMR microscope. The major components (magnet, computer, software) will be obtained from outside sources, while the knowledge acquired during Phase I will help to reduce the design time. During Phase III, the NMR microscope will be offered as a finished product. At that time, the various options will be added to the system.